Video management systems utilize standard formats and feeds to express media characteristics. Ingest services are used to extract these media characteristics and translate them into media objects, video, and thumbnails. However, standard formats are typically extensible and non-standard elements are often introduced that cannot be extracted by the ingest service, or may contain standard elements that are undesired but extracted nonetheless. There is a need for a system to take advantage of standard formats to quickly ingest media while allowing for custom ingest alteration.